Arlene Takahashi
Arlene Takahashi was a Sophomore (Grade 10) at Degrassi Community School before leaving. She is a geeky yet friendly girl who loves comic books and wears elf ears to school. She is often picked on by the cheerleaders. She is the antithesis to Zoë Rivas, Shay Powers and Lola Pacini and she's fine with it. She is best friends with Hunter Hollingsworth. She is portrayed by Devyn Nekoda. Character History Season 14 In (You Drive Me) Crazy, Arlene is first seen sitting in class being made fun of by Lola and Shay. They take a picture of her and edit it with a caption to make fun of her, which Frankie calls mean. Later, Arlene is seen by Frankie to be portrayed in Hunter's comic as a distressed princess locked away by the evil cheerleaders. He saves her and wins her over, being her hero. The next day, Shay and Lola throw a ball of paper at Arlene's face, which she blows off. Frankie sits next to her and makes conversation with her. As Frankie notices Arlene's interest in comic, Arlene admits she's a fan, bringing Frankie to invite Hunter to sit next to Arlene to talk about linework. Hunter and Arlene happily discuss this, hitting it off. In Hush, Arlene and Hunter are hanging out at The Dot where Hunter tells her about "some strange interrogation" the cheerleaders gave him and how he agreed to stop to get them to shut up. Arlene mysteriously says that whatever was coming to them, they deserved it. In Give Me One Reason, Arlene and Hunter are discussing what the set style with Imogen and Arlene and Hunter argue over the set style before storming off after Hunter's rude comment. Arlene receives flowers from Jenna Middleton and is unimpressed by the gesture but asks Hunter to come with her to meet her admire unaware it's Hunter. Arlene is upset that her admire didn't show and is offended when she thinks Hunter thought no one could like her. Arlene later apologizes to Hunter and they make up. In Finally (1), Arlene is seen in the library hanging with Miles and Zoë watching them. Arlene is invited over at the Hollingsworths mansion by Miles in hopes to connect with Hunter. Arlene smiles and laughs as Hunter falls in the pool and then seems worried when Hunter yells at Miles. Trivia *Arlene was one of the new freshman introduced in Season 14. The other two were Lola and Shay. * She is picked on by the cheerleaders, Shay and Lola. Whether they continue to bully her is not known. * Arlene likes comic books. * She's left-handed. * Arlene is likely to be of Japanese descent, since her last name is Takahashi, a known Japanese name. Ironically, she has a distaste for Japanese manga and prefers American comic books. * Although her character description says she wears elf ears to school, she is never actually seen with elf ears on screen. * Arlene is currently the only non regular to be given a character description. Quotes *(To Frankie): "Uh, no. Go ahead." (First Line) * (To Hunter): "And what did those cheer wenches want?" * (To Hunter): "Well, whatever they have coming, they deserve it." Interaction Category:Season 14 Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Category:Recurring Characters Category:Degrassi Drama Club